Little Things
by mickey139
Summary: Sakura merasa memiliki banyak kekurangan, selalu mengeluhkan tentang dirinya pada sang kekasih Uchiha. Mulai dari bintik-bintik dan kerutan di wajahnya, sampai lipatan lemak di perut. Tetapi, Sasuke selalu meyakinkan Sakura kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura karena dia adalah Sakura, tanpa ada alasan.


**Genre: Romance hurt, drama**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)**

 **Little Things Mickey_Miki (@mickey139)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita_**

 **DLDR**

.

.

 _Inspiryed by_ _Little Things by **O**_

ne Direction

 _ **Zayn:**_

 _ **Your hand fits in mine**_

 _ **Like it's made just for me**_

 _ **But bear this in mind**_

 _ **It was meant to be**_

 _ **And I'm joining up the dots**_

 _ **With the freckles on your cheeks**_

 _ **And it all makes sense to me**_

 _Tanganmu tepat di genggamanku_

 _Seperti hanya tercipta untukku_

 _Tetapi tahan hal ini dalam pikiran_

 _Ini sudah ditakdirkan_

 _Dan aku sedang menghubungkan titik-titik_

 _Dengan bintik-bintik di pipimu_

 _Dan itu semua masuk akal bagiku_

Hari itu petang telah tiba, warna langit terlihat tampak indah dengan warna lembayung yang mendominasi. Kami masih duduk di pinggir sungai sambil melihat bocah-bocah tengah bermain lari-larian.

Senyum bocah-bocah itu tak pernah pernah surut dari wajah, membuat lembayung sore tampak berbeda dari waktu yang lain.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami menikmati suasana ini, yang jelas ketika bersamanya waktu seolah cepat berlalu. Segala penat terasa terangkat dari tubuh. Hangat iris Emerald-nya ketika menatapku mampu menenangkan segala gusar yang menempeliku. Mungkin itulah sebabnya aku menyukai ketika menatap matanya. Aku merasa berada di musim semi yang hangat. Well, meski tiap kali kami bersama, hanya ocehan yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya bahkan tak jarang ia juga mengeluh. Tapi, entah mengapa aku malah menyukainya.

Aku suka ketika ia cemberut, wajahnya yang bulat semakin membulat hingga membuatku tertawa. Dia menjadi berkali lipat lucu. Aku juga suka ketika ia cemburu (tapi bukan pada porsi yang berlebihan). Entah kenapa aku malah melihatnya semakin memesona. Yah, kalian bisa menganggapku kurang waras jika kalian tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Tapi, ada hal yang tidak aku sukai dari dirinya, yaitu ia selalu mengeluhkan masalah bintik-bintik di wajahnya saat kami sedang bersama. Memang apa salahnya memiliki bintik-bintik di wajah? Toh, itu tidak akan mengubah penilaianku terhadapnya. Di mataku ia tetap cantik meski dengan bintik-bintik di pipi.

 _ **Liam:**_

 _ **I know you've never loved**_

 _ **The crinkles by your eyes when you smile**_

 _ **You've never loved**_

 _ **Your stomach or your thighs**_

 _ **The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**_

 _ **But I'll love them endlessly**_

 _Aku tau kau tak pernah suka_

 _Kerutan mata saat kau senyum_

 _Perutmu atau pahamu_

 _Kamu tak pernah suka_

 _Lekukan di punggungmu di bagian bawah tulang belakangmumu_

 _Tapi aku akan cintai itu semua selamanya_

"Besok weekend kita ke taman bermain? Kau mau?" aku tersenyum mendengar suara riangnya yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin naik wahana roller coaster, rumah hantu, dan terakhir bianglala raksasa. Aku ingin berteriak keras. Aku ingin memacu adrenalin untuk melupakan kekesalanku di kantor."

Aku menyerngit, "Ada apa dengan kantor?" tanyaku.

"Di kantor, bosku yang botak itu terus saja mengomentari pekerjaanku. Berbeda sekali dengan karyawan baru itu. Dia malah dibalas lembut oleh Si Botak. Mentang-mentang wanita itu cantik, seksi, dan punya muka mulus, semua kekesalan Si Botak yang harusnya dia berikan pada karyawan itu malah dia alihkan padaku." keluhnya. Wajahnya yang cemberut membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dan menggoda tanganku untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Maka dari itu, kita ke sana yah Sasuke-kun? Senang-senang, teriak-teriak, dan menikmati senja juga sunset dari atas bianglala. Aduh, memikirkannya saja buat bibirku tersenyum terus." tuturnya dengan senyum khas yang selalu menstimulasi otakku untuk turut merasakannya.

Bahagia.

Nyaman.

Dan aku bisa merasakan masa depan cerah saat bersamanya.

Tapi—

"Aduh, aku lupa. Aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak tersenyum."

—senyumku perlahan memudar ketika ia berhenti tersenyum dan menampakkan wajah kurang semangatnya alias murung.

"Kenapa tidak boleh tersenyum?"

"Karena kerutan di wajahku akan semakin banyak."

Keningku mengkerut memperhatikan kerutan yang dia maksud di wajahnya. Tapi, tak satu pun ada yang nampak di retinaku. "Aku tidak melihat ada kerutan di wajahmu, Sakura."

"Masa kau tidak lihat. Ini..." Sakura menunjuk area di matanya, "ini..." lalu di samping bibir kanan, "ini lagi..." selanjutnya di samping bibir kiri. Sekarang kau sudah lihatkan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Sakura berdecak sambil menggeleng, "Sepertinya kau harus memakai kacamata plus, Sasuke-kun."

"Buat apa?" aku sedikit menyerngit. Meski tahu alasannya.

"Karena matamu tidak bisa melihat kerutanku. Aku saja, biar tidak bercermin, bisa kurasakan." jelasnya dan aku hanya bisa bungkam sambil menghela nafas dalam. Selalu seperti ini.

Padahal senyum yang ia miliki adalah salah satu favoritku. Tetapi, karena masalah kerutan bodoh itu, ia tak mau lagi tersenyum.

"Aku ingin diet." katanya tiba-tiba.

Lagi?

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tanya kenapa?" sergahnya, "Tentu saja karena aku ingin tampil cantik. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana lemakku ini menumpuk di perutku sampai membentuk lipatan seperti ini. Pahaku juga semakin besar, bahkan lebih besar dari perutmu..." berlebihan sekali. "Aku tidak mau ketika jalan di tempat ramai denganmu, aku malah dikira sebagai ibumu dan bukan sebagai pasanganmu. Aku ingin memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti model supaya bisa mengimbangimu." jelasnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa memutar mata jengah. Yah perempuan dengan masalah mereka.

Sebenarnya standar kecantikan kaum hawa itu seperti apa? Bukankah tampil menarik itu berdasarkan pandangan laki-laki? Dan buat apa mereka mengeluhkan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak masalah buat kami? Bagiku sebanyak apapun lemaknya berlipat di perutnya, sebanyak apapun bintik di wajahnya, dan sebanyak apapun kerutan di wajahnya, dia tetap menarik.

 _ **CHORUS: (Zayn and Liam)**_

 _ **I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

 _ **But if I do**_

 _ **It's you**_

 _ **Oh it's you**_

 _ **They add up to**_

 _ **I'm in love with you**_

 _ **And all these little things**_

 _Aku nggak akan membiarkan hal kecil ini keluar dari mulutku_

 _Tapi jika terjadi_

 _Itu kamu_

 _Oh itu kamu_

 _Hal-hal kecil itu masuk akal_

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _dan semua hal-hal kecil ini_

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Aku hanya mengedip beberapa kali sebagai jawaban. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan mudah namun sangat sulit itu. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab blak-blakan dengan mengatainya aneh. Ia pasti akan sedih dan kembali ke kamar lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lain dan membuat acara kencan kami terancam batal.

"Tidak kok. Kau terlihat cantik."

Tidak peduli pada anggapan orang, bagiku kau tetap cantik, bagaimana pun dirimu.

"Apa bintik-bintik di wajahku masih terlihat."

Aku mengangguk. Astaga, aku kecoplosan. "Tapi, tenang saja. Bintik itu malah terlihat manis di wajahmu. Dan aku menyukainya. Tidak usah ditutupi."

"Apa nanti tidak akan dianggap aneh oleh orang lain, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." sahutku dengan senyum.

"Apa aku terlihat seksi dengan baju ini?"

"Kenapa malah tanya seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Karena aku ingin semua orang melihat, kalau aku juga bisa disandangkan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mendengus, "Jadi pandangan orang-orang lebih penting dari kekasihmu sendiri, hm?"

Dan Sakura pun menjadi diam.

"Bagiku, pakaian apapun yang kau pakai, asalkan kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, menjadi Sakura yang sudah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memberikan hatinya, kamu tetap menarik di mataku. Dan apapun anggapan orang tentangmu, aku tetap menyukaimu. Di kepalaku sudah tertancap paku yang bertuliskan namamu bahkan di hatiku pun hanya ada namamu di sana."

Sakura tak lagi menyahut, protes atau pun mencibir. Ia hanya menunduk. Malu. Rona merah sudah bertaburan di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

 _ **Louis:**_

 _ **You can't go to bed**_

 _ **Without a cup of tea**_

 _ **And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep**_

 _ **And all those conversations**_

 _ **Are the secrets that I keep**_

 _ **Though it makes no sense to me**_

 _Kamu nggak bisa tidur_

 _Tanpa secangkir teh_

 _Dan mungkin itu alasan kenapa kamu bicara dalam tidurmu_

 _Dan semua percakapan itu_

 _Adalah rahasia yang aku pegang_

 _Meskipun itu tidak masuk akal bagiku_

"Tambah coklatnya... jangan lupa krimnya..."

"Sasuke-kun, ice cream..."

"Itu enak... nyam nyam..."

"Ah... jangan ambil kueku..."

Aku hanya bisa terkikik melihat Sakura mengigau seperti itu. Dia seperti aktris yang sedang memainkan perannya. Banyak ekspresi yang bisa kulihat darinya yang tak mau dia perlihatkan. Kadang dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, kadang ia seperti ibu-ibu yang manja, kadang ia tertawa, marah, senyum, dan yang paling aku sukai adalah saat ia mengucapkan kata cinta sambil tersenyum.

"...cinta Sasuke-kun..."

Tapi, ini adalah rahasia.

 _ **Harry:**_

 _ **I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**_

 _ **You never want to know how much you weigh**_

 _ **You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

 _ **But you're perfect to me**_

 _Aku tau kau tak pernah suka suaramu yang terdengar di rekaman_

 _Kau tak pernah mau tau berapa berat badanmu_

 _Kau tetap harus memaksa untuk pakai jinsmu_

 _Tapi kamu sempurna bagiku_

 _Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enought_ _Just a second we're not broken just ben_ _And we can learn to love again_ _I never stopped_ _You're still written in the scars on my heart_ _You're broken just ben_ _And we can learn to love again_ _Oh tear duct and trust_ _I'll fix for us_ _We're collecting dust_ _But our love's enought_ _You're holding it in_ _You're pouring a drink_ _No nothing is as bad as it seems_ _We'll come clean_ _Just gime a reason_ _Just a little bit_

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku saat bokongku sudah menempel pada kursi.

Sejenak sakura hentikan proses membuat sarapan untuk kami. Teflon di tangan kanannya masih belum terisi telur dadar sedangkan di tangan kirinya sudah siap adonan telur dadar untuk dicetak di atas teflon. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan malu.

"Dari tadi." balasku tak acuh sambil mencomot sosis goreng yang sudah dia sediakan di atas meja.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sih? Aku kan jadi malu." keluhnya lalu menuju lemari es dan mengambil jus jeruk untuk dituangkan ke dalam gelas dan memberikan kepadaku.

"Kenapa malu? Suaramu bagus kok. Cempreng kayak kaset rusak..."

Dan matanya membulat. Asap perlahan mengepul dari kepala Sakura tanda kalau saat ini ia sedang marah.

Sakura membuka lemari es dengan kekuatan lalu menyimpan jus jeruk kemudian menutupnya lagi dengan kencang hingga menghasilkan suara berdemum keras. Kucing yang ingin mencuri ikan hanya bisa lari terbirit tanpa berhasil melaksanakan tujuannya.

Ia kembali pada masakannya yang sempat tertunda lalu melanjutkannya dengan gerakan kasar. Suara teflon dan spatula beradu dan menghasilkan suara tidak enak di telinga. Bahkan gigiku pun terasa ngilu karenanya.

"Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah didengar"

"Tapi, telingaku sepertinya sudah rusak karena menyukai suaramu itu. Kau tahu, kalau kau mandi, aku biasanya duduk di depan pintu kamar mandi hanya untuk mendengar suaramu itu."

Lalu ia menunduk, suara adu teflon dan spatula perlahan jadi lembut. Tak sekeras tadi, bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali. Ia mematikan kompor dan menuangkan adonan telur dadar dalam piring lalu menaruhnya di depanku. Dari tempatku duduk samar-samar aku bisa melihat rona yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Ia terlihat menggemaskan seperti itu. Dan aku semakin mencintainya.

 _ **CHORUS:(Harry and Niall)**_

 _ **I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

 _ **But if I do**_

 _ **It's you**_

 _ **Oh it's you**_

 _ **They add up to**_

 _ **I'm in love with you**_

 _ **And all these little things**_

 _Aku nggak akan membiarkan hal kecil ini keluar dari mulutku_

 _Tapi jika terjadi_

 _Itu kamu_

 _Oh itu kamu_

 _Hal-hal kecil itu masuk akal_

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _dan semua hal-hal kecil ini_

Katanya perempuan itu sangat sensitif. Itu benar.

Katanya perempuan itu sangat senang dipuji. Dan itu juga benar.

Kekasihku juga senang dipuji, tapi terkadang aku malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Mulutku sering kecoplosan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak disukainya.

Kadang aku bilang kalau bajunya kekecilan, dan ia malah marah. Katanya, secara tidak langsung aku mengatainya gendut. Padahal aku bicara seperti itu juga untuk dirinya. Aku tidak ingin ia menyiksa diri dengan memakai baju ketat dan membuatnya merasa sesak. Aku paling benci melihatnya kesusahan.

Atau ketika aku memberinya hadiah berupa timbangan pas hari ulang tahunnya. Alih-alih menerimanya dengan senyum, ia malah menangis dan mengurung di kamar selama tiga hari. Ia bilang kalau aku adalah laki-laki paling tidak peka. Kekasih yang tidak bisa mengerti. Padahal tujuanku itu agar ia punya motivasi untuk menurunkan berat badan seperti keinginannya.

Nanti setelah seminggu kemudian aku menjelaskan ia baru membuka pintunya untukku dan memberiku senyuman yang selalu membuatku terpikat.

Pernahkah aku bilang kalau sorot matanya juga meluluhkan segala penatku dan mengangkat beban berat di pundakku?

 ** _Niall:_**

 ** _You'll never love yourself_**

 ** _Half as much as I love you_**

 ** _You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_**

 ** _But I want you to_**

 ** _If I let you know I'm here for you_**

 ** _Maybe you'll love yourself_**

 ** _Like I love you_**

 _Kamu tak akan pernah mencintai dirimu sendiri_

 _Bahkan setengah banyaknya dari seperti Aku mencintaimu_

 _Kau tak akan pernah memperlakukan dirimu dengan benar sayang_

 _Tapi aku ingin kamu (memperlakukan dirimu dengan baik)_

 _Jika aku biarkan kamu tau aku disini untukmu_

 _Mungkin kamu akan mencintai dirimu_

 _Seperti aku mencintaimu... Ohoh_

Aku heran, mengapa perempuan selalu mengeluhkan tentang dirinya?

Meski itu terbilang kecil atau mungkin tidak usah dipermasalahkan, kalau menurutku.

"Sepertinya aku naik dua kilo gara-gara dinner kita semalam." keluhnya setelah kami istirahat di dudukan taman bermain.

Aku memandangnya. Tidak ada yang berubah menurutku. Ia tetap sama saja. Dia masih imut sejak terakhir kali kulihat. Tetap cantik dengan bintik-bintik kecil di wajahnya. Tetap terlihat seksi dengan lemak yang berlipat di tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan diet, titik. Dimulai sejak detik ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku pasti akan menurunkan berat badanku. Kau lihat saja nanti, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm... beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya kata-kata itu pernah kudengar dan lihat kenyataannya."

Ia diam tampak malu karena sindiranku.

"Tapi, itu karena kamu yang selalu menggodaku dan membawakanku makanan kesukaanku." balasnya tidak terima.

"Itu artinya, kamu masih belum cukup tekad. Lagipula apa salahnya punya badan besar? Aku malah menyukaimu seperti itu."

"Tapi"

"Kenapa mesti pedulikan pendapat orang lain. Tubuhmu adalah milikmu, wajahmu juga. Aku adalah kekasihmu dan bukan kekasih orang lain. Aku saja kekasihmu tidak mempermasalahkan, kenapa malah memedulikan pendapat orang lain."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang kalau aku berubah."

"Itu semua tidak perlu. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, aku sudah senang. Lagipula selama ini, aku tidak pernah mengeluh, kan? Meminta sesuatu juga tidak pernah. Aku mencintaiumu bukan karena ingin fisikmu berubah atau wajahmu yang jadi cantik. Aku itu hanya cinta tanpa ada embel-embel yang mengikut."

"Sungguh kah?"

"Iya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga air matanya perlahan menetes dan membasahi kemeja putihku.

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_**

 ** _Because it's you_**

 ** _It's you_**

 ** _Oh it's you_**

 ** _They add up to_**

 ** _I'm in love with you_**

 ** _And all these little things_**

 _Aku telah membiarkan hal kecil ini keluar dari mulutku_

 _Karena itu kamu_

 _Itu kamu_

 _Oh itu kamu_

 _Hal-hal kecil itu masuk akal (add up disini idiomnya make sense)_

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _dan semua hal-hal kecil ini_

"Ada apa? Kamu terlihat begitu gelisah." ia bertanya setelah beberapa detik melerai pelukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sahutku pura-pura tak acuh.

"Bohong!" tudingnya. Matanya memicing tampak curiga. Ia menatapku dengan intens mencoba mencari sesuatu yang kusembunyikan lewat tatapan matanya.

"Serius. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau terlalu banyak khawatir." ucapku berusaha membuatnya tak curiga lagi.

"Baiklah." lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentangan menara jam dan bergema di seluruh wilayah taman ria. Senyumku terbit. Akhirnya tiba juga, mereka pastu sudah berhasil membereskannya.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Iya, tapi ke mana?"

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Iya, baiklah. Kau pemaksa sekali, Sasuke-kun."

Aku mengandeng tangannya lalu mengajaknya ke tempat yang sudah kupersiapkan.

Naik mobil sekitar lima belas menit sampai tiba di sebuah perumahan mewah. Di sepanjang jalan, lampu-lampu warna-warni sudah dihias hingga menghasilkan kerlipan bagaikan di sebuah negeri dongeng.

"Loh, kenapa rumah yang kita tuju justru tampak gelap dibanding dengan rumah-rumah yang lain?"

"Entahlah, mungkin lampunya redup. Ayo..." ujarku seraya menarik tangannya agar ikut denganku.

Karena ruangan yang sangat gelap, kami hanya menggunakan flashlight dari ponsel untuk menerangi jalan kami. Hingga sampai ke halaman belakang aku mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku gazebo.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan melihat panel lampu." sahutku lantas bergerak untuk mencari panel listrik. Barangkali matinya lampu karena dipengaruhi oleh matinya panel listrik.

Sakura langsung menahan bajuku, "Aku ikut saja Sasuke-kun. Aku takut sendiri. Di sini kan gelap."

Aku berusaha menenangkannya, "Tidak apa-apa." balasku dengan suara yang lembut di sisi telinga kirinya.

"Tapi, ini mengerikan." ucapnya.

"Aku ada di sini. Kau tenang yah!"

Lalu perlahan aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia sempat panik, namun tidak lama hingga ia bisa tenang kembali di balik gelap. Flashlight masih menerangi tempatnya.

Aku menunggu sambil berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Bunga mawar merah dan kotak buludru merah yang sudah kusiapkan sudah siap digenggaman tanganku.

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu kecil dari berbagai warna menyala. Seluruh halaman belakang di penuhi oleh kerlipan lampu. Mulai dari pohon besar maupun kecil dililit oleh lampu-lampu itu, bunga sampai atap gazebo, juga sekeliling kolam renang. Sakura sampai terpana dengan apa yang sudah kuperbuat.

"Ini sungguh mengagumkan." ucapnya sambil membekap mulutnya. Irisnya bersinar akibat bias dari cahaya lampu. Sakura seperti dewi yang dikelilingi oleh cahaya. Dan ia terlihat indah.

Aku tidak akan meragukan kata-kata Naruto karena ia adalah pakarnya untuk memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Bahkan Hinata sampai menangis karena kejutan Naruto kemarin.

Aku menghampiri Sakura yang masih terpana dengan kejutan yang kuberikan untuknya. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku berharap ia sangat menyukainya.

Dia mengangguk sambil menangis karena perasaan haru luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Dan hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia langsung menubrukku. Tolong jangan bayangkan ketika gajah menubruk kelinci. Aku akan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat." ujar Sakura dengan suara sengau.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin kalau kau lebih mencintaiku dibanding aku yang mencintaimu." balasku.

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hm... betewe, bunga yang kusiapkan untukmu sepertinya sudah rusak." ucapku ketika teringat bunga yang sudah kusiapkan ternyata berada di depan tubuhku, di mana Sakura sudah menubruknya dengan tubuhnya yang agak gempal.

Ia kemudian melerai peluknya. Dengan tatapan sedih ia mengambil bunga yang sudah rusak itu dari genggamanku. Hanya tersisa beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah yang masih utuh, sisanya jatuh berhamburan di lantai.

"Biarlah. Akan kusimpan." katanya seraya membaui bunga itu.

Aku berdehem untuk membersihkan kelat dari tenggorokanku. "Jadi," jeda untuk beberapa detik ketika aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyiapkan mental untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sudah kusiapkan dari dulu.

Aku berlutut dengan kaki kanan yang kutekuk, "Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanyaku.

Sayangnya karena keinginanku itu, semua kata-kata yang sudah terangkai dalam kepalaku tidak ada gunanya. Semua ungkapan puitis dari Sai, tak berguna, bahkan syair pujangga dari Naruto pun hilang dari otakku. Nyatanya aku malah melamarnya dengan kalimat singkat tanpa ada kata-kata romantis yang kutambahkan.

Jantung berdegub lebih cepat karena harap-harap cemas. Keringat dingin pun sudah mengalir dari pori-pori tubuh, karena menunggu satu kata yang akan menentukan usahaku ini.

Tidak lama kudengar helaan nafas dari Sakura. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang karena helaan yang berarti ambigu itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, Sakura."

"Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisiku. Aku jelek, aku gemuk, tidak menarik, badanku tidak seksi, dimukaku banyak bintik hitamnya, bahkan kerutan sudah muncul di wajahku."

"Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk merubah penampilanmu?" Sakura menggeleng, "Apa aku pernah protes dengan kekuranganmu?" lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng, "Itu karena aku menyukaimu Sakura. Bukan karena ada alasan, melainkan karena kau adalah Sakura."

Dan air mata Sakura kembali menetes, "Jadi, apa jawabanmu Sakura."

Dengan tersedu, Sakura menjawab, "Ya." sambil menerima cincin yang kusodorkan padanya.

Aku bangkit seraya membawanya dalam pelukku, "Terima kasih."

Aku benar-benar bahagia malam ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **A/N** : Songfict pertama yang saya buat. Agak aneh memang, karena ini hanya dicoba-coba :D semoga bisa menghibur._ _Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Fict ini memang terisnpirasi dari lagu ONE DIRECTION dengan judul yang sama (namanya juga songfict). Memang lagunya sudah sangat lama, tapi gak tahu yah aku pengen buat. Lagu ini banyak mengajarkan kita hal baik (atau cuman satu ,), tergantung kalian bagaimana menafsirkannya. yang jelas bagiku lagu ini mengajarkan tentang menerima kekurangan diri sendiri. Meskipun bentuk tubuh kita agak sedikit berbeda pun dengan wajah kita yang tidak semenarik cewek lain, belum tentu pasangan kita tidak menyukainya, tidak menerimanya. Intinya, jangan terpengaruh oleh pendapat jelek orang lain, jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena sejatinya penilaian penting itu berasal dari pasanganmu, bukan orang lain_

.

 _okelah, sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan review di kolom komentar yah..._ :)

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

"Oooiiii, _Teme_ sampai kapan kau akan memeluk, Sakura-chan? Kami sudah lapar..."

"Ck, mengganggu saja. Kalau lapar, kalian tinggal makan, makanannya kan sudah tersedia si atas meja. Tidak perlu bantuanku, kan untuk mengambilnya? Kalian sudah dewasa."

"Dasar... setidaknya kau harusnya sadar diri Sasuke, wajah Sakura sudah mau meledak."

"Sebentar lagi Sakura-san akan pingsan kalau kau begitu terus Sasuke."

"Kalian tidak usah mengurusi mereka. Biarkan saja mereka merasakan momen bahagia mereka ini. Shikamaru, Sai, kalian hanya mau jadi penonton saja atau ikut Naruto yang sudah menyantap makanannya? Ayo Hinata..."

"Ck, _mondekusai_..."


End file.
